After Harry
by hiyall03
Summary: This will be a collection of short one shots. Yes they do include Harry but it will be after Harry was at school and has had kids. Please Review
1. Albus and Harry

Albus sat up in his bed as he looked around his room. He was sweating like crazy. He had just had a dream where he was on his broom having the time of his life when suddenly he had a memory of his dad. His dad was picking him up and placing him in his crib when suddenly his father had turned around and looked down at his brother James. James cried, James always cried. Albus, rarely ever cried. So when he cried his parents new when something was wrong. James was nagging his father about wanting a new toy. Harry turned to James and said it was too late and then, James threw another fit. Albus sat up in his crib and stared at James. Then suddenly, James stopped crying and turned around and so did his father. Albus had just uttered his first word. But it didn't sound like dada or moma. James had never heard anything like it but Harry had. His son had just used parseltongue. Harry called his wife into the room. Ginny walked in and then Albus woke up.

Albus was very worried. He had forgotten all about the time when he had spoke parseltongue. Harry walked into Albus's room because he had heard a strange noise. He first checked Lilly's room since she was the youngests and then checked Albus's. When Harry walked in he saw his son sitting up in his bed sweating. Albus had started speaking parseltongue again. Harry walked over to his son and sat with him for a little asking him what what was wrong. Albus told his dad everything and it reminded him of when he was at Hogwarts. Having all those bad dreams about Voldemort. But the dark lord was gone, so was Delphi. There couldn't be anyone else could there? Harry asked Albus if he had seen anyone else in his dream. He replied no so that left Harry wondering. He decided he needed to write to Professor McGonagall. In his letter, Harry explained that since Albus had been able to see memories like Harry did in his past, he needed to see if McGonagall could ask the Dumbledore portrait to see if Albus needed to start occlumency lessons like he had in his 5th year at Hogwarts. He also asked if he could come talk to her about something he had yet to discuss with anyone else in his family.

Ginny heard Harry get up and she wanted to know what all the fuss was about. As she was about to walk into Albus's room, she heard glass shatter in another room, James's room. She ran in as fast as she could to find James fast asleep in his bed. She looked around the room until she found something that was missing. The glass from the window was gone, but it was not shattered. Maybe she was just going crazy. Ginny walked over to the window and stuck her hand out, no glass. She pinched herself, it hurt, she was definitely awake.

A/N:This is my first ever fanfiction. If you like the idea of cliff hangers this is definitely for you. I have one other story done and if you like comment and tell me and ill make more. The reason I do cliff hangers is so you can make up the rest of the story yourself. I do NOT own any of these characters. All from J.K. the queen herself. Please review and give me new ideas for stories.


	2. The Mauraders Map

The Mauraders Map

Setting: Right after the train had started is departure to Hogwarts on Victore's second to last year.

"Lily!" Ginny screamed, "Come back here."

Lily was attempting to chase the train all the way to the end of the platform.

"I got her." Harry said looking at Ginny, "Accio Lily!"

Ginny laughed, "Haha very funny, now go get her!"

So Harry ran down the platform getting awkward looks from some of his former schoolmates who were getting ready to go back home as he attempted to catch up to Lily. He then stopped and turned around as he saw his godson with a gloomy looking face.

He abandoned the idea of getting Lily; she _should be fine_ Harry thought. _Ginny will just have to do it and bite my head off later._

As he approached Teddy, he saw the look of sadness on his face

"Hi Harry" Teddy said, trying to be as happy as he possibly could.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked trying to get straight to the point but he also had a job at the ministry and a lot of other tasks to do around the house. Teddy just slumped down to sit on the station's platform up against the wall. As Harry looked at him he saw tears forming in Teddy's eyes.

Teddy whispered as best and clearly as he could and said "I already miss her."

Harry's eyes widened, he realized what Teddy was talking about or rather _who_ he was talking about thanks to James's little discovery earlier that day. Teddy was missing Victorie

"Surprisingly, I know how you feel." Harry said jokingly but tried to sound serious.

Teddy looked up at him with a confused look on his face.

"Do you remember when you were little and I told you stories about the Mauraders Map?"

Teddy nodded his head

"Well," Harry said "The map that I told you about in the stories is real."

Teddy jerked his head up in surprise, knocking Harry's hand off his back. It reminded Harry of when Ron found out that the Deathly Hallows was real and not just a story that his mom read him as a kid.

"And, George and Fred gave it to me during my time at Hogwarts."

Harry thought that Teddy was about to say something but he didn't. Teddy just sat there staring into the distance. Harry realized he had to help Teddy in one way or another. So, he continued on hoping that Teddy would be an active listener and learn something from his story.

"When Ron, Hermione and I went to go and find the horcruxes, I felt so scared about leaving Ginny. Especially since the carrows were at Hogwarts that year." Harry shuddered at the thought. "I knew I needed to make sure she was ok so I used this." As Harry pulled out the map, he saw Teddy's head perk up a little. Then, Teddy's head perked up even more when Harry handed him the map.

"When she gets to Hogwarts," Harry said referring to Victorie, "you will be able to check on her." Teddy tried to open the map but failed. Harry laughed. "You can't see her on the map yet, she's on the train still." Teddy finally took his head too eye level with Harry's head.

Harry took the map and explained to Teddy. Harry handed the map back to Teddy and said, "I have to catch up with Ginny and Lily. Use the map wisely, I trust you." Harry stood up and ran to find Ginny and Lily. If it hadn't been for the map, he didn't know what he would have done on his journey hunting horcruxes. At least she safe now Harry thought. Were all safe!

A/N: I hoped you liked this story. I am always open for suggestions so if you have any please tell me. Also, please remember that this is my FIRST EVER fanfiction and im not quite as good as other people.

Please review, hiyall03


	3. A Guy Who's Name Is Fred

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been so active lately. I am having serious writers block. If anyone has any ideas feel free to suggest them in the review section down below.**

As Harry came out of the boy's dormitory talking with Ron, Fred and George came around the corner carrying their Christmas gifts. Each was wrapped with a beautiful red bow and green and white striped wrapping paper. The twins walked over to Harry and Ron and gave them a look as if they were about to do their best prank ever. Fred walked out of the common room and went upstairs to the third corridor to look for peeves. George then took out the map and handed it to Harry and Ron as they watched Fred.

"Auntie Ginny" A little voice perked up from the floor as Ginny was telling her niece and Teddy all about what she had witnessed her brothers do when she was at Hogwarts.

"Yes?" Ginny responded.

"Who's Fred?" Victorie asked with a confused look on her face. Ginny was stunned. She didn't understand why Bill hadn't told her yet. She was 7 years old now; couldn't she understand something like that?

"Maybe you should wait until your dad gets home." Ginny paused for a brief moment. "He can tell you."

"Okay" Victorie replied looking confused. _Why did she have to wait for her dad to get home?_ She thought to herself.

"Why don't you and teddy go play outside for a little while?"

"Ok" Teddy and Victorie responded. The both raced outside and Teddy beat her to the tree house. Teddy scrambled up the ladder, ran inside and then shut the door.

"Good call." Harry said as he walked into the parlor and sat down next to Ginny. Ginny paused and just stared at Harry, looking into his large green eyes. After pausing for a moment, Ginny responded.

"I still can't believe Bill hasn't told her yet." Ginny retorted staring off into space as she said so.

"Well…" Harry said slowly "She is only 7, can she really understand and handle something like that?"

"I guess you're right." Ginny said with a sigh.

"I'm always right!" Harry said with such enthusiasm.

Ginny picked up a magazine and hit him with it.

"Ow!" he said

Ginny giggled

"Speaking of Bill where is he? I haven't seen him all day." Ginny asked

"I have no idea." Harry responded.

"Well I better go help mum cook." Ginny got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Pssst… Teddy!" Victorie whispered staring straight up at the tree house.

"Yeah" Teddy shouted from below. Teddy was sitting on the very edge of the tree house, his legs dangling off of the side.

"Be quiet!" Victorie shouted. Realizing that she had shouted at Teddy when she was trying to tell him not to shout was a bad move. She then looked up and saw Teddy mimicking her as he put his finger on his lips shushing her the same way she did earlier.

Victorie slowly climbed to the top of the ladder. On her way up she saw Teddy disappear inside the tree house. When she got to the top she stepped inside and saw Teddy sitting and waiting patiently. Teddy was very well behaved for only being 9 years old.

"I need to ask you something." Victoire said.

"Well, what is it?" Teddy asked. Victorie pondered question for a moment thinking of how she should word her question. She did have a big vocabulary for a seven year old or at least that what her Uncle Ron had told her.

"I know that you probably don't know who he is. But, do you know anything about a guy named Fred?" Victorie asked, hoping that Teddy had an answer.

"Well, I have heard his name mentioned once." Teddy responded, his face was scrunched up as he was trying to remember. "Oh yes, I remember now!" Teddy shouted.

"Keep your voice down", Victorie whispered. "I don't want people to know what we're talking about.

"Well, I do know that whoever this guy is, he played AMAZING pranks." Teddy replied, "I mean like legendary. You know the great 'Wildfire Wiz-bang' fiasco?"

Victorie stared.

"Has Harry and Ginny or your dad never told you this story?!" Teddy screamed

"No, and stop shouting or else..." Victorie got interrupted

"Ahem. What's all this shouting about?" Victorie looked down outside the bottom of her window. She saw her father standing at the base of the ladder.

"See, I told you." Victorie said as she scowled at Teddy as she started to descend on the ladder. Once she reached the bottom, she gave her father a big hug and told him about her day. She wondered what he would say if she asked to hear a story about this guy who's name was Fred.

A/N: So? What did you think? Is it too boring or sad? I need more ideas, oh and I also feed off of hate comments. Every diss I get makes me want to write more. :)


	4. Sorry!

Hi guys! I am so sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I am SWAMPED with school work. I am working on a couple of things but you have to tell me what you want to read. More Teddy and Vicky? More of the Potter kids? I want your input. If you are a fan of The Mortal Instruments, than check out my new Clace FanFic. It has a lot of typos (sorry)! Also, I know I'm too old for this but so many of my memories were involved with this game. Who else missed Club Penguin? -Hiyall03


End file.
